Hinata Himezuru
Hinata Himezuru is the inhabitant of Planet Azure. Appearance Hinata is a young girl with a round face. She has brown eyes and her hair is light brown styled in a bob cut. She wears lime green glasses and always wears a cheery blossom clip on the left side of her hair. Hinata's main outfit is a lime green, sleeved leather jacket with a fur collar. Underneath it, she wears a light orange turtleneck, a long white skirt, a pair of pink socks and wears matching lime green leather boots. At school, she wears a navy seifuku with a school emblem on her red scarf. While at the pool, Hinata wore a striped green bikini, with the chest piece held together by a bow, while the straps wrap around the back of the neck. The bottom piece is a flowing striped green skirt. As the Embryo, Hinata discarded her glasses as her eyes turned an azure blue. Her legs are wrapped by a grey metallic sheet that reaches to the top of her hips, while the same kind of sheet wrapped around her forearms. While her torso is mainly naked, small sheets of metal partially cover her breasts. Her usually straight hair was frayed. In Lost: Memories, Hinata wore a long light green dress with white frills and a white collar accompanied by a light brown bow. Over this, she wore a slightly darker green cardigan that was decorated with tiny adornments on the ends of the sleeves. Hinata also wore simple green boots with white cravats adorning the tongue. Personality Hinata appears to be a cheerful, kind, and polite person. She cares for everyone she meets, and treats everyone equally. Within minutes of meeting someone, she treats them as if she had known them for years. Although somewhat of a ditz, many characters find themselves comforted when around Hinata, finding her presence to be a calming one. Even as a small child, she was remarkably caring, crying at the mere thought of not being with Tōya Kagari and Yuki Himezuru. Because Yuki's job demands her to absent from the household, Hinata has taken over the motherly role of the family, being a central part of it. Background Early Life Born in December 25, 2194 in Planet Azure same as Noel Vermillion, by Sector Seven as "dimensional boundary contact medium No. 12". A half-finished Embryo that was created by the Takamagahara to power the T-system; after having survived the Wadatsumi Mass Vanish Incident, an unknown person wiped out all records of her being the Embryo, and planted her in an orphanage where she met Yuki Himezuru and Tōya Kagari. When Yuki became old enough, she left the orphanage and adopted the two children. Hinata became like family to Yuki, and Tōya Kagari, as well a close friend and love interest to Akira Kamewari. Unconsciously, she was using phenomenon intervention to reset the world every so often, putting the world in a constant time-loop which few had noticed. She is a student in class 2B of Hakuō North Academy. 'Blazblue Arc' 'Valkyria Chronicles Saga' 'Episode 1' Prior to Toshiya and co. visiting the Planet Azure, Dr. Eggman took control the Planet and transformed it into his Empire. As a small child, Tōya was orphaned after his mother, Suzuko Kagari, died protecting him during the Wadatsumi Mass Vanish Incident. In the orphanage, Tōya met Yuki Himezuru, and Hinata Himezuru. When Yuki came of age, she adopted the two of them. At school, Tōya did whatever he could to stop bullies from getting to others, which lead to him meeting, and befriending, Akira Kamewari - his future best friend. Toshiya and co. depart from their home Planet with the Uchiha Federation's Armada and arrived at Planet Azure. After Arriving, Toshiya and co. met Tōya Kagari and became friends. Under Eggman Day, approaching Imperial invasion, the inhabitants of Bruhl are forced to evacuate under the protection and assistance of the Uchiha Federation, Shisui no Mikoto and Shisui Gekko captures Welkin Gunther at gunpoint on suspicion of espionage, despite his protestations of innocence Welkin manages to escape and Toshiya and co. gives chase, still convinced that he is an Imperial spy. During the chase, both of them are spotted by the Egg Elephants and fired upon. Toshiya and the Gang retreat to the safety of the Gunther estate in the Bruhl countryside, where they meet up with Welkin's Darcsen foster-sister Isara. Eggman Walkers and tanks arrive and surround the estate. Toshiya, Welkin, Isara, and Alicia and co. manage to escape using the prototype tank Edelweiss, which was designed and built by Isara's biological father, a Darcsen engineer. They flee to Bruhl. After so many adventures, Toshiya's gang and the Gallia Army went to the Temple to debate the nature of the Darcsen Calamity and whether any of the legends represent what truly happened. The two Militia officers head out to visit the Valkyrur Ruins with Alicia, Ramal, and Isara but their jeep breaks down due to mechanical failure. While Welkin, Faldio and Alicia head to the ruins on foot, Isara and Ramal stay behind to repair the jeep. Unknown to them Selvaria, Eggman and Maximilian are also present in another part of the ruins. Rosie attitude towards Isara begins to soften. As they converse, Eggman takes the Imperial Sniper and leaves. 'Episode 2' Gale and King meet each other and form Demon Card to eradicate Demons and stop Dr. Eggman's assault. However, the two's friendship fall apart due to their different ideals. Over in Garage Island, he meets Sakura Glory and immediately falls in love with her. Gale states that those ten years were his happiest time as he raises his family. Then, he hears rumors about Demon Card. At a shop, Gale finds some necklace at the price of 5,000. The shopkeeper informs Gale about Eggman's Empire using the power of the Rave Stones. Later on, Gale tells Sakura that it is his fault that King has fallen. Sakura is sad that her husband is leaving her and her family. Before Gale leaves, the two hug one last time. Gale meets Toshiya and the Uchiha Federation. Nobuya smiles and asks Gale if he is going to come to the Uchiha's Aid. However, Gale tells him that he is going to stop Demon Card. When King asks what has happened, Gale asks them why they used the Dark Bring. King's men point their guns at Gale, and King tells his friend, politely, to leave. Gale explains that he went to Eggman for help, and the Egg Elephants arrived. Eventually, Dr. Eggman took control the Albana Continent and captured King's Mansion with the help of Prince Maximilian and turns everyone into slaves. Sakura Glory gets a letter about her husband while Cattleya tends to Haru. Sakura leaves her children to find Gale Glory. Eggman and Maximilian finds Gale moping and thanks Gale for making King's arrest a success thanks to the information at the Uchiha Camp. The Egg Elephant came in. Maximilian orders Eggman's Walker Bot to mercilessly at Gale and talks about how fate of the Raregroove in the hands of Eggman. Sakura appears and rushes to Gale's side. She tells Maximilian and Eggman to stop attacking her husband. Gale tells Sakura not to come near here. Maximilian states that King called Sakura here. Gale begs Eggman to spare Sakura's life. Completely disgruntled and annoyed, Eggman orders Maximilian to command the Egg Elephant to stomp on Sakura and Gale. Before Maximilian's Egg Elephant kills Sakura, Sakura accepts her fate as she looks at Gale's face for the last time. Maximilian's Egg Elephant struck a fatal stomping blow to Sakura, Gale and Sakura's memories flash from the time they first met to the time they got married. Sakura tells Gale that she is happy as they both remember the good times with their children. Sakura's lifeless body falls on top of Gale. ='Episode 3' = Welkin and Squad 7 and Toshiya's gang assaults Bruhl and quickly forces the Europa Imperial garrison to surrender, liberating the town. Alicia finds Welkin at his old house, where he admits that Toshiya meets Isara in a silly manner and meeting Eggman's Army. This make Nobuya very scared of the explosions in the Past. Alicia comforts the Gekko Triplets by telling Nobuya he no longer needs to hold back his tears. Alicia and the united Armies travel to Ghirlandio, where they advance against Selvaria, Eggman army and the Imperials. Toshiya and Selvera meet for a Showdown As they battle, Toshiya recognize one other from the Imperial lab where they were held as children. Selvaria, being considered the most powerful, was kept at the lab while the rest of the orphans including Alicia were sent away to foster families. Selvaria managed to escape from the lab and was taken into the care of Maximilian. During the battle, Selvaria, fighting for Maximilian, begins to gain ground on Alicia. Nearly defeated, Alicia suddenly realizes that she has something precious to fight for as well: Squad 7 and Welkin. With their strength renewed, Kandy and Toshiya calms the rage of Selvaria with one last strike. Selvaria understands that she is of no use to Maximilian, but the use to Eggman. The Gallian and Imperial forces battle each other in the streets of Randgriz. However, Maximllian is able to seize the Holy Lance of the Valkyrur, a massive Ragnite weapon which was hidden inside the structure of Randgriz Palace, and equip it as the main cannon of the Marmotah. After demonstrating the power of the lance by demolishing a hill, Maximlian calls on the Gallians to surrender or be destroyed. Jaeger confronts Maximilian about his lust for power, but Maximilian replies that power is the only thing one needs. He also tells Jaeger that he executed Karl for standing in his way, and threatens Jaeger with the same fate should he prove disloyal. Marmotah fires on Randgriz, but is stopped by Alicia, who survived the explosion at Ghirlandio. Seriously weakened from her battle with Selvaria, Alicia faints after blocking a second shot, and is captured by the Imperials. Jaeger declares he will no longer serve Maxmillian and is shot. Welkin, Faldio and Squad 7 storm the Marmotah in an effort to save Alicia. ='Episode IV' = Inside the Marmotah, Toshiya and the Gang engages the Imperials to allow Faldio and Welkin to search for Alicia. Faldio is shot protecting Welkin and sacrifices himself with a grenade to hold off the Imperials. Alicia is brought in front of Maximilian and he tries to convince her to join him but Alicia calls him a pathetic fool. When Welkin finds Alicia tied up on the deck of the Marmota, Maximilian attacks Toshiya and Hinata using the Artificial Valkyrian System drawing power from the Holy Lance. He frees Alicia and challenges her and Welkin to a duel to demonstrate the power of his superior technology.Angered by this, having felt that he had lost Hinata, Tōya lost control of the Original Grimoire, dispelling the G.P.S, and it spiraled out of control, an all consuming mist flooded out of his body, which overloads the system and injures Maximilian. Refusing to surrender, but was scared of Toya's Black Beast mode, Maximilian was vaporized and the Marmotah begins to collapse. The sight of Hinata calmed Tōya down and he lost consciousness. Later waking up to the sight Kuon and Mei; they went back to the Himezuru household in order to discuss what had happened. After the battle, the Eggman Empire and Gallia sign a peace treaty, ending the seven month Gallian War. Princess Cordelia is cheered by the citizens of Gallian in her coronation as Archduchess despite her Darcsen heritage being revealed. With the Miltia disbanded, all of the members of Squad 7 go their separate ways. Welkin, Isara and Alicia return to Bruhl, promising to live and honor the memories of those that saved the world. 'Rave Master Saga' 'Episode 1' After bidding farewell to Squad 7, Toshiya and co. went to Hip Hop City. Up in the sky, inside an enormous flying machine, Shuda states that they are near the Rave. Shuda then gives his orders to the crew, on a map, it shows Hip Hop City marked and that is where Shuda is headed. While Haru Glory is searching for Plue, Toshiya and co. come across a variety of shots of a local casino. They met a young attractive girl named Elie, who was on the verge of winning a large amount of money, while she rolled the dice, she kept whispering and praying to herself for "Red 23" so she could win. However, while Haru was searching for Plue, in the casino, he didn't pay the necessary entry fee, so the guards searched for him around the casino. Toshiya's group came across Haru Glory, the Rave Master. While Elie is examining the creature's features and so on, she can see and feel the sadness and anxiety rolling off the "bug", as she claims it to be. She looks in her hand to see the money she had just recently been counting, and a soft look comes to her eyes. Toshiya's group Followed Plue and Elie thus accidentally destroys the candy shop. When the main event of the dog race, Battle Road begins, Elie cheers on for Plue, having bet all her life savings on him, much to Haru's aghast. Haru demands that they release Plue, but Georco refuses, having forked a huge amount on him. The Egg Fleet arrived on the Scene and and defeated Georco, who uses the Shadow Stone. After the escape from the Hip Hop City, Toshiya and co. and Haru and Elie are walking through a blazing, barren land. After Haru turn around, an air balloon lands on the ground, A green haired teen tells Haru that somebody was shooting them and seen's hes the only one around they assumed it was him. Haru ask the gang who they were, one of them tells him that they are the Silver Rhythm Gang. One of them ask Haru how was he going to pay for what he just did, before Haru was able to answer him, he took Haru's Ten Commandments, however, Haru snatches it back and tells him that the sword has a special meaning to him. As they are about to start a fight, Musica, their leader, comes out and stops them. Musica then tells his gang to get ready to leave but the teen is still upset about his watering can. Musica tells him to let him see it, after a close inspection, Musica fixes the can and leaves his his crew. Somewhere within Punk Street, a man called Lance is told that they were rob once again by the Silver Rhythm Gang, Lance seems to hold no concern and sends the informer away, and calls for Bis. Lance tells Bis that if the Rave Master shows up he already knows what he has to do and mocks Shuda for being defeated by the new Rave Master. Toshiya and co. keep walking till they arrive to Punk Street. Toshiya meets a man named Galein Musica. Toshiya and Kandy may explain anything about the Lance's connection to Dr. Eggman and how the Legendary Sword were divided into three pieces. Galein Musica is surprised to hear this and begins to have a flashback of when he made Lance a sword, and that same sword was used to kill his own family. As Kandy, Haru and Toshiya is about to leave with the Three Pieces of the Ryuseken no Tsurugi and the Ten Commandments, Gelein stops them and tells them that only a fool will confront Lance without a sword, he then says that it must be repair. Haru defines the meaning behind his words and is overjoyed to hear that he will fix the sword. Gelein the swears on his name, that he will fix the sword. ='Episode 2' = After the Ryuseken was revived and restored along with Haru's Sword, Toshiya and co.and Lance clash, but suddenly, Lance's illusion vanishes. Haru figures out how Lance's beast sword works, the illusions are created when the sword swings. However, Lance reveals his Dark Bring which can create real illusions. While Elie and Hamrio Musica stare at Lance's Dragon illusion, Lance begins attacking Haru. Meanwhile, Galein remembers his tragic past where Lance slaughtered his family and when Lance's men dragged him to Lance. But Thanks to Kandy, She was able to transform into a ice-like angel which causes Lance's Dragon illusion to become scared and destroyed along with the Shadow Stone and accidentally knocking out Lance. While the guards keep on banging the door with a hammer, Toshiya and Haru's group leave, through a ceiling, with Musica's help, before the army catches them. General Jade notices the Dark Bring is destroyed which means there is a Rave Master on the loose. After some adventures with Haru, Toshiya and co. through strange scenery with mushroom looking rocks and find themselves landing in a river in the middle of town. On the bridge, Fua prepares to attack Haru who he accuses as a demon. Haru blocks Fua's attacks. Meanwhile at the Tower of Din, Gnet (green demon) learns from Zashu (Cyclops) that Rabarrier has a crack in its barrier. Back to Haru's battle, Solasido orders Fua to stand down, and the others asks about the demons and the place. Solasido states that the demons are trying to down Remi, the leader. He explains that there are signs of the barrier weakening. Speaking of that, the demons burst from the sky. Solasido and Fua head off to confront the demons only to get exhausted due to the sheer amount of demons. Kandy transforms into a ice-like angel which causes the demons to flee in fear. Solasido realizes Haru and Kandy are the Rave Masters due to the Rave stone. On the way to the Tower of Din, some human soldiers attack the mysterious stranger, Gale, only to be defeated easily. Over at Remmy's place, she welcomes Haru and the gang. Remi asks Haru Glory and his gang to cooperate with her to eradicate the demons, but Toshiya and the others start marching towards to the Tower of Din. At the Tower of Din, Gnet announces to his men to form a wall to stop the intruder, and Toshiya and the Delta Alliance prepares to take on the whole demon army. Kandy kills Zashu and it's Dark Bring, Submarine Soil. The Shinobi Walkers have crushed and stomped the entire army of Demons. Suddenly, someone walks towards Haru. Gale Glory slashes Haru through the chest much to Haru's surprise. Haru looks in shock at what his father has done to him. Toshiya uses the Ryuseken to fight Gale Raregroove by saying one Word, "BRONTO STOMP" and a shock wave erupts from their two swords clashing together. Gale throws Toshiya to the ground. Haru realizes that his father had saved his friend's life. But Eggman appears in an attempt to erase Paul Gekko from history so that the doctor would be victorious with the Help of King. Dr. Eggman reveals that he and Maximillian are able to conquer the Shadow Guard and were assumed responsible of the death of Sakura Glory at the Egg Altar. Haru drops his sword and states that he cannot fight anymore. Eggman explains the details of the Egg Elephant that stomped on Sakura in a Short Movie. Gale explains that he wants to write a letter but he couldn't. He has spend 10 years wandering to avoid bringing the OverDrive to Garage Island. Gale realizes that he has wasted those ten years for nothing and apologizes to Haru. Haru begins crying and apologizes to his father for misunderstanding him. King tells them to continue fighting, but Haru tackles King and tells King that it is his not his fault. Kandy arrive in time through the exploded wall but causes the Tower of Din to collapse like a time bomb. Kandy uses the Ice Feathers to destroy Kin's Shadow stone. King stating that as of now Shadow Guard is no more. Gale comes to King's side and tells him that he won't let him die, but King simply replies by telling him that even though he knew Emilia Raregroove and Lucia Raregroove's death was not Gale's fault, but was, however, his, he still killed Sakura Glory when he was the one that did wrong. Before dictating his last words to his friend Gale, King grabs his hand and tells him that he is going home to the "never ending sky". King lays on the ground as the rubble of the Tower of Din crushes his corpse. Toshiya and co. escapes from the collapsing tower. In the end, Gale falls down a hole and Haru tries to save him but they both become trapped, doomed to be crushed by the tower. However, after explaining to Haru the meaning of being a man and a father, Gale covers Haru's body to protect him despite Haru's pleas. After the tower collapes, Haru is horrified to find his father died protecting him. ='Episode 3' = After burying his father in a place similar to his mother, Haru seeks confort through Elie over his death. As he looks within his heart Haru finds that he has several paths to choose from but thanks to Let, he realizes it is actually one path. Toshiya and co. says good bye after saving the continent of Rave and on towards the Ikaruga City. 'Alter Memory Saga' ='Calamity Trigger' = When they arrived, Toshiya and co. saw the City taken over by Dr. Eggman. Toshiya discovered the burnt church only to find a girl with blond hair. Ragna the Bloodedge found a silent, lonely place. He lie down and took a nap. Toshiya asked the girl her name, which she answered Noel Armada. The nightmare was his recall from past – burning church, the lost of his right arm, his sister's kidnap by the Egg Fleet. He stared screaming in the dream and outside dream. He woke with head on Noel's knees. After the first look Ragna thought that Noel is his sister, Saya. She said to him that he had a nightmare and he does not look good and a doctor could take a look at him. She touched his right arm and she started to feel weakly. Ragna pushed her and ran away. Noel said that he is always running off without warning, and she realized that she met him for the first time.Ragna ran to the Cathedral and met his brother, Jin. Ragna is surprised to see him in this place. They started the fight. Battle result was positive for Ragna. Jin is surprised by the fact that he did not finish him and called him too soft. Noel and Hazama arrives in this place and both notice signs of a struggle and they suppose it was Ragna the Bloodedge. Noel wants to arrest Ragna. Toshiya and Noel Armada went through the Gate and into Cauldron and sees Nu-13 awakening mode. Suddenly, a dark energy of Seithr surrounds Noel Armada, and she enters an emotionless-trance and acts like a machine. She identifies Noel as an identical Unit. They introduce their Units and numbers. Nu says that Noel's existence is incongruous and recommends self-destruction. She rejects and they start battle. They summons their weapons. After few blows, Noel regains consciousness and she does not know what is going on and why her attacks do not work on her opponent. Nu renews her armor and wants to deal a final blow. Noel recalls her friends and the past from her childhood. Toshiya saves Noel from the attack with Ryuseken. Nu talks to him about the last time when she met him in Akitsu. Nu provides Toshiya and Noel Armada that they are only one for her and that she hates everything except him. She compares him to her. Rachel comments that nothing will change, and he still will be drifting in the crevices of time and only one what he will arrive is the never-changing ending. Toshiya and Armada faces Nu and Hazama arrives to watch this. they activated the Chaos Emeralds, but she faster stabs them with her blade and hugs them. Rachel says that this is a puppet show that goes on for eternity within a closed loop. Toshiya says sorry that Noel Armada is a Grandmaster of the Eggman Empire which she replied that it's okay. Toshiya says to Noel "I Love you Armada", Noel Armada and Toshiya kisses before the fall into the Cauldron with her to become one. Gimme comments that romance will make the Eggman Empire a friendly accepting favor. Nobuya, Kazuya and Noel Vermillion intervenes and tries to save them. Ragna recalls the past when he was with his sister and the words that he was unable to hear from her. Noel grabs Toshiya and Armada's hands and Nu falls alone to the Cauldron and Nobuya and Kazuya pulls Vermillion up from the cauldron. Vermillion, Nobu and Kazu calls them multiple times and starts crying. She notices their wound and runs for medicaments. Ragna is confused. Rachel comments that everything has begun to move and teleports to Ragna. She thanks him for killing all her time. He asks her who really is Noel. It turns out that she is the new Eye of the Azure, the Successor of the Azure, the Calamity Trigger. Rachel states also that Ragna's Azure Grimoire is an imitation, and Noel is the one who will inherit the true Azure. She senses something and teleports. Noel returns with bandages. Ragna says that she really looks like his sister, Saya. ='Continuum Shift' = Toshiya and co. and Noel Armada heads to Mid Ocean with his Gigantic Armada. Upon arriving, Toshiya saw a young Silvite woman named Fina sailing through the night skies in her tiny Silver airship. Not far behind her, Valuan Admiral Alfonso is in hot pursuit under orders from Lord Galcian to capture her. Alfonso opens fire on and disables Fina's ship long enough to capture her before it plummets into Deep Sky, but just as she is being brought onboard his warship, Toshiya and his Armada saves the Fina and the Flagship picks up the tiny Silver airship. Vyse and Aika bring Fina and Toshiya's Gang back to their clan's ship, which Vyse pilots back to their secret hideout, Pirate Island (disguised as a small village). While watching the sunset, Vyse and Aika see a Moonstone fall from the skies onto nearby Shrine Island. The next day they travel to Shrine Island to retrieve the Moonstone, a concentrated form of airship fuel, leaving Fina behind in the care of their clan. After recovering the moonstone, Vyse and Aika and Toshiya and Noel return to Pirate Island to find it obliterated by the Valuan Armada. Fina, Dyne, and his crew have been captured by the Armada and taken to the capital city, with the Albatross destroyed. What starts as a simple rescue mission becomes a struggle for survival amid a looming world war. Toshiya has an idea to get to the capital to save Vyse's comrades, using a froot loop to bait the legendary arcwhale Rhaknam and ride on it and crash land into Valuan's Capital. Upon going through the catacombs of lower city, saving the Blue Rogues, rescuing Fina from a rail car, and making a miraculous escape from the Grand Fortress (a history-making feat), the Blue Rogues return to Pirate Island, where Fina admits the real reason that the Empire would go to such trouble to capture her. Fina's mission is to travel Arcadia in search of the Six Moon Crystals, the purest form of moonstones, which can be used to summon living weapons called the Gigas. Created by the Old World, these weapons are very powerful and, with all 6, Valua could control the world, with the threat of unleashing the Gigas to help them. Because of this, Fina is to recover all 6 moon crystals before Valua gains control of them. Fina recruits Vyse, Toshiya, Noel Armada and Aika to her cause and together they set off to find the Red moon crystal. After traveling to the port city of Maramba, Drachma leaves them there to acquire the Crystal while Drachma, again, leaves to find Rhaknam. There the party meets a young dancer named Belleza, who loans them a ship to get to the Temple of Prynn. After recovering the Red Crystal, Belleza reveals that she is actually the commander of the 4th fleet of the Valuan armada, steals the Red Crystal, and awakens the Red Gigas, Recumen. Luckily, the Little Jack arrives just in time to rescue Vyse, Aika and Fina. The party then tries to fight the Gigas, but their attacks are to no avail. Instead, they attack Belleza's ship and convince her to call off the Gigas. They recovered Green Crystal in port city of Maramba. The party then defeats Admiral Vigoro and escapes to the harbor, but luckily Prince Enrique, troubled by his mother's corruption, hands over his flagship, the Delphinus, to the party. Then they blast a hole in the Grand Fortress itself with the all-powerful Moon Stone Cannon. They then head back to the deserted isle, which is actually named Crescent Isle. They then meet a few men who promise to both construct a base there and create improvements to the Delphinus, which allow it to pass through stone reefs and sky rifts. They then set out to the lands of the Blue Moon, but is impassable because of a large sky rift called the Dark Rift. After battling with the 2nd admiral, Gregorio, they find a hole in it and pass through it into Yafutoma, which resembles a mix of Japanese and Chinese culture. The party then ventures into the great mountain and recover the Blue Crystal, but are betrayed by the king's brother. They then escape to Tenkou Island and recover both the Delphinus and the Blue Crystal, and also defeat the Blue Gigas. They also get a scroll, which when built by Braham, will allow the Delphinus to fly much higher and lower. Also, they discover that the world is round by flying east of Yafutoma and ending up into I'xa Taka. They then take a tour of their newly constructed base and then go to the Lands of Ice, in the far south. They then, after navigating the lost city of Glacia, they discover that Rhaknam is the Purple Gigas, and find Drachma and the Little Jack there too. Rhaknam then dies, but gives off the Purple Crystal too. Finally, with their new engine, go below Valua and sneak through tunnels to the Yellow Gigas, Yeligar. After waking the Gigas up, the Delphinus then fights it and retrieves the Yellow Crystal from its corpse. With the five Crystals in hand, the party then travels to Dangral Island and recovers yet another engine upgrade to allow the Delphinus to travel into Deep Sky. They then travel below the clouds and recover Fina's ship, which is capable of reaching Fina's home, the Great Silver Shrine. They then head back to Crescent Isle, but are attacked by Ramirez. He then takes the 5 crystals and leaves them. The party then travels to the Great Silver Shrine to warn the Silvite Elders. Vyse, Aika, and Fina then know the truth about Arcadia, and how the Silvites used their Gigas, Zelos, to call down the Rains of Destruction, and then make a magical seal around Zelos and send Soltis into Deep Sky, which also can be seen when heading down to Deep Sky. The 6 crystals combined could break the seal and allow the owner of the Crystals to call down the Rains at will. Then, Ramirez and Galcian arrive and murder Elder Prime. They then gain the Silver Crystal since a piece is hidden in every Silvite, and 1 piece will suffice for the Crystal. Finally, Galcian and Ramirez raise Soltis and create an impenetrable shield around it, blocking access. Then, Ramirez unleashes the Rains on Valua, completely destroying it but allowing Enrique to escape. Upon returning to Crescent Isle, many of Vyse's friends and foes turn up with the help of Toshiya, including Baltor, Gordo, the Yafutoman Navy, Dyne, Drachma, Gilder, Belleza, and Clara, plus more arrive and assemble a fleet to combat Galcian's forces. Toshiya's White Albion attacks Galcian's airbase, the Hydra, and boards it. They fight Galcian, but he escapes in the Bridge. Then, Belleza sacrifices her and her ship to ram into Galcian and kill him. With the shield still up, the Great Silver Shrine then plummets to Arcadia and rams into the Shield, disabling it to repent their sin of creating the Rains. The party then goes into Soltis to stop Ramirez. Toshiya and Noel Armada then fight Ramirez, but is determined to continue the fight. Both are then interrupted by the sudden arrival of Robotnik in the Egg Hawk as he and the Egg Fleet awith the Berserk Fury open fire, driving the Uchiha Federation and Blue Rogues to cover and forcing the villains together. The fleet then attacks with teleportation beams, capturing Ramirez as Robotnik laughs triumphantly and Anonymous declares that Phase Three is complete. The Delphinus is braced for another battle, but Robotnik then informs Toshiya and Vyse that he hasn't come for Toshiya, identifying the Valuans as the greater threats and Tohno's Mother trusting of the Eggman Empire. Toshiya then asks if he destroyed them, and Robotnik reveals that he has actually taken Ramirez captive with his teleportation technology, He then informs Toshiya that his Egg Fleet has the power to wipe Toshiya as the Chosen one off the map. Vyse realized that Toshiya and Noel Armada are the Chosen Ones from another Planet. Noel Armada comes to Dr. Eggman's side. Toshiya asks why. Robotnik answered Toshiya's question, informs him that Noel is the one of the Chosen Ones and his robot creation and Terumi tells Ragna that the Black Beast's Jinchūriki was a perfect product and is a cauldron that has gone berserk, then tells him the history behind the Black Beast, Amaterasu, Boundary Interface Prime Field Device, the Azure, the Takamagahara System, and the Boundary. Noel descends from the Egg Fleet as the Egg Empress MK II. Ragna declares that he will definitely defeat Yuki Terumi, Dr. Eggman and his forces with the second Egg Empress depart to Megaopolis the capital of Pac-City while Ragna yells at her to not go, but Egg Empress MK II ignore Ragna's Plea. Toshiya comforts and tells Ragna that he will get his girlfriend back. Back in Megaopolis, Robotnik is observing Ramirez and the Valuan Troopers in the Egg Grapes, with A.D.A.M. reporting that Ramirez in unconcious and the others from the effects of the device. Robotnik dismisses it, figuring that Ramirez and his men will be destroyed regardless of resistance. As dawn breaks, the mighty Egg Fleet was orbiting over the Death Star. After arriving at Pac-City, Toshiya and his brothers went to Eggman's Ghost Buffet where they meet Pac-Man, Spiral and Cylindria. Just as Toshiya is about to eat the Ghost on a Pizza, Inky, Clyde, Blinky and Pinky the ghost gang tries to scare Toshiya but was scared of Toshiya's Pie mouth that gobbled up the Pizza and the Ghost Gang. Now Toshiya possesses the ability to eat the ghosts and burp out their eyeballs. Toshiya saws the Death Star but the Pac-People fled in fear in shelters and Toshiya is reunited with Egg Empress MK II, then Jin Kisaragi appears to fight the Egg Empress, declaring that she is an evil that must be destroyed, then the battle between two of them ensues. The Fierce battle in Space was between the Egg Fleet and Toshiya's Fleet in the view over Planet Azure and the Death Star is in the Space Battle and Egg Empress MK II defends Toshiya and Jin is unable to defeat it, and becomes overwhelmed, where Ragna catches Jin who was knocked out by Egg Empress' attack. Jin tells Ragna that he is late, and Ragna tells him that he was waiting in the shadows to see Jin getting defeated, where Jin tells him that he is mean. The Egg Empress take Toshiya to the Skies to keep Ragna from hurting her boyfriend and to fly through the Egg Fleet to the Death Star. Noel Vermillion comes ends up bringing back Noel Armada. Rachel says that this is a puppet show that goes on for within a closed loop of Love. As Toshiya and Noel Armada arrive, Noel Armada and Toshiya have to shutdown the super laser thus going to end the War in Space by diving into the Laser Core and shut it down by a lever and Kandy comes along too. Kandy is able to fend off Hakumen and finally, Toshiya and Noel Armada have shutdown the Super Laser and falls with Kandy into the Pac-City. Before they fall, Toshiya and Noel Armada kissed again thus granting Noel Armada and Toshiya the ability to fly with Kandy. Noel Vermillion intervenes and tries to save them from the fall. Noel Vermillion grabs Toshi, Armada and Kandy's Hand from the crash landing to the Cauldron. She calls him "stupid" multiple times and starts crying. She notices his wound and runs for medicaments. Eggman appears before Toshiya, Noel Armada the Egg Empress and Kandy telling the story how he destroyed Sonic the Hedgehog with the Death Saurer. "Eggman has a flashback to the event when Sonic the Hedgehog have stopped every plan but is able to create the Death Saurer to undo his previous defeats" Back in the present, Hazama and Relius Clover are working for Eggman and Hades Izanami much to the surprise of Toshiya, the Egg Empress and Kandy the Jinchūriki. 'XBlaze – Code: Embryo Saga' ='Episode 1' = After the War, Toshiya and co. went to New Yokozaki City for a vacation to find a woman named Yuki Himezuru. When Yuki arrived home later that day, she thanked Hinata for making her favorite dish for dinner, as well as taking an immediate liking to Es. After having gorged herself on the meal, she entered the bath prepared for by Hinata, and left to go back to the hospital afterwards. Family *Yuki Himezuru (legal guardian) *Tōya Kagari (Adopted brother) Category:Characters